The good side of the Hurricane
by justezria
Summary: What happen when your name is Ezra Fitz and you can't live in your apartment anymore? Well, they're always someone who can help. What if  it's the parents of your secret girlfriend? A sweet Ezria fanfiction :
1. Help please, everything is wet!

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION :) ENJOY**

**CHAPTER 1**

A hurricane hit hard on Rosewood yesterday. A part of the city was flooded including Rosewood High School, the Main Street and Ezra's apartment.

Ezra Fitz is discouraged. He must throw several books; including his favorite book To Kill a Mockingbird and his autograph book from Leonard Adams because they are all wet. What's break his heart the most, is throwing the paper bags that Aria made to take their picture. Aria is the love of his life, his one and only. Aria and Ezra relationship is much better since he stepped up and fought for what he really wants. Jason is out of the picture. For the first time in weeks, Aria has told him the 3 words while having dinner at Rose of Sharon.

**Ezra POV**

Ezra on his way to Hollis College.

I love working at Hollis but today it's different because Aria doesn't have her pottery class so I will not see myself into those beautiful hazel eyes, my apartment is flooded and my landlord kicked me out for a week and I don't know where to live. I called at the motel but all rooms are taken. Maybe I'll just crash in my office or leave for one week in New York like I did when I had issues but now, everything is perfect with her and I can't leave Aria for a week, I just can't, I need her. Oh Crap, I totally forgot, I will not be able to hear her voice nor to meet her because my phone is dead and my charger is in my apartment, my flooded apartment.

**Aria POV**

I'm wondering why the hottest, sexiest, sweetest guy on earth didn't call me today. He was so comforting yesterday because he knows how I hate storms and this was my first hurricane. I just wish we were cuddling instead of texting but that's the price to pay if you are in love with your former English teacher, I think. The school is close so I'm staying in bed, reading the book that Ezra gave me Winesbourg, Ohio, by Sherwood Anderson. Even if it's a fictional town, I wish I was there with him, holding hands, kissing, sleeping in a hammock after a romantic picnic. I'm glad that my house wasn't damaged by the hurricane but my school is not lucky as me. I heard the classes have 2 feet of water so I'll probably be at home all week since my dad forbade me to take my car because he thinks that it's still dangerous outside.

**Hollis College**

Byron arrives at Hollis and run into Ezra at the coffee machine.

Byron_: ''Hi Ezra, what a crazy night! Did you have a chance to sleep a little bit?''_

Ezra, discouraged turns his head with a sadly look on his face:_ ''Not really, the roof of my apartment was flowing and all of my things were wet and my apartment is now flooded. It's my third coffee since this morning.''_

_Byron with a surprise look on his face: ''Wow! Talk about a rough night! We are lucky, our house stayed intact but Rosewood High School is close for the week and my kids are stuck at home. Aria wasn't so happy about that (Byron's laugh) So did you have to clean your entire apartment? ''_

Ezra thinking about the damages:_ ''Unfortunately, my apartment is too damaged so I have to be relocated for the week while my landlord is taking care of this and that's a big problem because the motel is full. ''_

Byron_: ''Oh! If you need a place to stay, we have a guestroom next to Aria's room. You can stay here for the week. I'm sure the kids and Ella will be very welcoming and you'll save the price of a hotel and you're not Aria's teacher anymore so it's not a problem. ''_

Ezra, hesitant_: '' Oh. Thank you but I don't want to bother your family or something.''_

Byron, persuasive_: ''Come on Ezra, you are welcome.''_

Ezra_: ''Ok…. Then… I finished at 8 tonight so I'll be there around 8:30…''_

Byron with a big smile on his face:_ '' Perfect, I'll call Ella so she could prepare your room. See you tonight!'' _He left, happy that he's able to help someone.

Ezra_: ''See ya!'' _

Ezra's going to live in the same house, in the room next to the love of his life for a week. They're going to have breakfast together and dinner with her family. Can they hide their feelings? Is it the right place and time to tell Byron and Ella about their relationship? Will he be able to resist while Aria is sleeping next door? All these questions were floating in his head.

Ezra whispering to himself_: '' Holy crap, let's do this!'' _Hoping Aria's not going to freak out.

**Reviews are very appreciated. Chapter 2 coming soon !**


	2. Ding Dong!

**HERE'S CHAPTER 2! Hope you'll like it! Please reviews are very appreciated! Thank you to everyone who read chapter 1 3**

**CHAPTER 2**

At the Montgomery house, after Byron called his wife, Ella decides to prepare the room for Mr. Fitz. On her way to the guestroom, she stops by Aria's room. Aria, still sleepy, looks at her mom and smile.

Ella: ''Aria, honey, someone's is coming to live in the guestroom for the week because his apartment was flooded. Don't be too surprise if you see your former English teacher in his pajama or getting off the bathroom.''

Aria wakes up very quickly: '' what are you talking about?''

Ella: '' Byron invited Ezra to spend the week here. He didn't have a place to stay so we offered him the guestroom. I hope you don't mind, we was in a very bad situation. I know what you think of this, he was your teacher…. ''

Aria stills in shock: '' No, No. I understand….. '' Says Aria nervously ''But is he going to live here the whole week… next to my room?''

Ella: '' Yes, don't make too much noise (Ella laughs). Aria, be nice to him he's now a friend of the family, your friend too. Get dress and be prepare he's coming around 8. ''

Aria: ''Yeah, my friend….. Great!''

Later…

**Aria POV**

How come Ezra didn't tell me that? He didn't even call me. One week, in the same house with my boyfriend. Part of says this is a terrible idea, but the other part says this will be so awesome and trilling. Seeing him in a pajama…HOW AWESOME THIS IS. Maybe I can get the chance to spend some alone time with him this week. I want to cuddle while watching a movie in my living room, making out with him in my own bed or even kissing his wet body after a shower. It's 6 pm and I'm already ready. I put a lovely black dress, with some makeup and a pretty wristband on my curly brown hair. I want to be sexy, I want him to say ''wow'' with his sensual voice.

**6…7…8….8:15…8:19….. 8:20…..8h21**

Suddenly, the door bell rings. I was waiting for this moment for about 3 hours. Ella is the first to open the door. I'm standing down the stairs when I see this beautiful, young hot man smiles. I'm hypnotized by his beauty every time I see him. Ezra is finally here.

Ella: '' Hey Ezra, come on in. Welcome to the Montgomery house.''

Ezra: '' Thank you very much for the hospitality. I don't know what I would have done without you, Byron.'' He looks at Aria in the corner of his eyes and smile.

Byron: '' Oh, it's not a problem. It's a pleasure to have you here for the week. I know you came to the dinner a couple weeks ago but I don't think you had the chance to visit the house. Maybe Aria can give you the tour. ''

Aria: '' Sure dad. ''

Ezra *cough*:''Ok then''

Ezra walks toward Aria, their eyes can't get off of each other. Byron and Ella lark when they see the uncomfortable look on Aria's face.

Aria: ''Hi Mr. Fitz…. '' I mean Ezra. So…I'm going to show you your room. It's upstairs.'' Then she gives him a hurry look.

Ezra: ''Lead the way.''

Ella: '' Ezra, before I forget, make yourself at home and if you need anything, we are in the living room.''

Ezra in the middle of the stairs: '' Thank you, but everything is PERFECT right now.'' He looks at Aria.

Byron and Ella walk into the living room.

Ezra not knowing what Aria thinks about that : ''Sorry! This was impulsive I know but you dad invited me and couldn't say no and I didn't have a place to stay and I couldn't call you because my phone died and…''

Aria interrupts him with a softly kiss on the lips and they hug. They can feel the passion through their bodies.

'' Welcome to your new home babe, I missed you.''

Ezra kisses her back and whispers in her ear.

''I love you''

Aria takes his hands as they walk into the guestroom extraordinarily in love and excited of what is going to happen during the week.

**I'll update soon if you want ! Please tell me :) ! )? You can also give me some idea if you want! **


	3. The guestroom

**Here's Chapter 3. Enjoy ;) Please review!**

**CHAPTER 3**

Aria: '' So…This is your room for the week''

Ezra: ''I wish it was yours too''

Aria: ''Yeah me too….Why can't we just have our own room?''

Ezra:'' Probably because you're sixteen and you still live with your parent.''

Aria: ''Not helping''

Ezra:'' Well, the bed seems comfortable. Do you want to try Mrs. Montgomery?''

Aria: '' Aright Mr. Fitz''

They look at each other, smiles and they rushed on the bed. Aria's on top, they could feel the passion trough their kiss. The feeling of their touching bodies was so heated, it was like electric shocks. That's why they knew they were in love and they would risk everything to be together. None of them had ever experienced something so strong. When they were together, they didn't care about the world until they realize they weren't alone when they heard steps coming from the stairs. Aria and Ezra move quickly and stand up pretending that nothing happen when Ella arrives in the door frame.

Aria: ''So, this is your room, if you need anything mine is next door.'' She turns around and acts like she didn't see her mom. ''Hey mom, what's up?''

Ella: '' I just came to look if everything's ok. I pulled out a towel if you want to take a shower.'' She smiles at Ezra's.

Ezra: '' Everything is fine, thank you. You have a beautiful house and Aria gave me a very friendly tour. Thanks, a shower would be great after this rough day. '' He turns around a wink at Aria.

Ella: '' I'll be downstairs if you need anything.''

Ella leaves the room. Aria and Ezra are alone again.

Ezra: ''God, that was close, we have to be very careful.''

Aria: '' I know but sometimes it's hard to resist you. You and I, alone in a room with a bed…''

Ezra laughs: '' I get it honey, but I don't want to be kicked out of the house another time and finish the week by sleeping in my car. ''

Aria: ''I know I know, but if it happens I'll come with you.''

Ezra: ''Sure'' and he kisses her softly. ''So, I'm gonna take a shower! Join me?''

Aria rolls her eyes: '' Shut up! It's too tempted.''

Ezra: ''Goodnight my love''

Aria: ''Goodnight''

He leaves the room and goes into the bathroom. Aria leans against the wall and smile looking forward to what's going to happen in next days. She decides to go see her parents downstairs.

Ella: ''Hey Aria, tomorrow, don't go anywhere from 5 to 9 because I planned a family dinner and I think we should invite Ezra too. I know it must be weird for you but you're doing a really good job. You two seems to get along well. ''

Aria: ''Yeah, he's nice. Good, goodnight mom.''

She kisses her on the forehead and goes to sleep.

**Aria POV**

I always wanted to tell my parents about us but now I'm scared. Fortunately, it's reassuring to see my mom happy about our ''friendly'' relationship. What if she finds out the truth? I love him so much, and I can't picture my life without him and maybe my mom will understand that.

**So, I hope you liked it. I can update soon but do you want Chapter 4? and do you want some drama or some love ? Thanksssss :) **


	4. The Dinner Without Jason this time

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! SCHOOL STARTED AND I WAS TOO BUSY. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON AS I CAN! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS! HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT.**

Chapter 4.

The dinner. (Without Jason this time)

**ARIA POV**

It's a quarter to five. Ezra's is coming back from Hollis in fifteen minutes. I put a short purple sexy dress to impress him. I'm such in a good mood. I never understood how a man could be so attractive. I'm so proud that I was able to resist him when he was teaching in my class and I'm so proud that we survived. We are stronger every day after all we've been through. Ella's cooking lasagna for everyone and it smells so good.

Ella from the kitchen: ''Aria, please. Set the table! Ezra's coming soon.''

Aria not in the mood: '' Sure Mom, do you want me to clean the house too?''

Ella: ''Aria….''

It was not a bad idea after all. I put Ezra next to me and my mom the other side. Then I saw this beautiful Toyota through my window. Am I way too hot for a family dinner? I don't care if I am! Handsome is at the door.

*Ding dong*

Byron: ''Aria can you get this? We have our hands in the lasagna?''

I open the door and see this beautiful man with flowers.

Ezra whispers in Aria ear:'' Wow! Hello beautiful. These are for you but give them to your mother please.'' And he winks at her.

Aria: ''You're so funny honey. I missed you today.'' She turns back and looks around to see if someone was watching them. She gives him a quick kiss. They look passionately at each other and smile.

Ezra: '' This is the first real dinner with your family. I'm stressed. They need to know me personally and see that we have a lot in common. They need to realize that we are meant to be!''

Aria blushes: ''Stop. This is going to be awesome. You don't have to worry. If they try to take you down, I'll try my best to defend you. Don't forget, I'm still your former student to them.''

Ezra adds with a discourage look: '' Yeah! But…'' Ezra interrupted them like always.

Ella: ''Dinner's ready! Mike come downstairs sweetie.''

Everyone is sitting at the table. It's a little awkward nobody's talking. Ella breaks the ice

Ella: ''How was everyone day today?''

Byron: '' Well, half of the students are missing due to the flooding.''

Ezra: ''Me too, I felt like talking to a wall. They didn't care about Shakespeare at all.''

Aria:'' Oh actually, I slept until 11'oclock, I continued to write my essay and I finished to read Hamlet.''

Ella: ''Oh talk about someone who loves Shakespeare. Aria, you should take Ezra's class at Hollis.''

Aria:'' No believe me, I had enough.''

Everyone starts laughing

Ezra could not help smiling a little bit ''Thank you Aria'' he says.

I put my hand on his thigh under the table. He takes my hand and flatters with his fingers. It feels so good that I forgot what my mom was talking about.

We finished dinner talking about everything. Ezra is comfortable and my parents adore him. They learned a lot about him, his past and I pretended to be surprise when he told us some anecdote that I knew about his youth. It's time for dessert. Mike's not talking so much, that's him all over. I still don't understand why he never liked Ezra. He's so perfect.

*The phone rings*

Aria: ''Dad, please take it!''

Byron: ''Hey Ruth, how's it going?... Oh no!... Sure, we'll be there around midnight and we'll deal with it tomorrow morning…..No problem…. Bye''

Byron to Ella: ''Aunt Ruth needs help, her basement was flooded in her town too! ''

Ella: '' Oh ok, if we leave in thirty minutes, we should be there around midnight.''

Ella to her kids: '' We need to go to Aunt Ruth's house. She was flooded and can't deal with the damages by herself.''

Mike:'' But it's 3 hours from here.''

Ella:'' I know, we'll be back tomorrow night if everything goes right.''

Mike:'' But I told Chuck that I was going to spend the night at his house.''

Ella: ''We will take you before we go. Go get ready.''

Byron: ''I'm so sorry Ezra!''

Ezra: ''It's ok, I've got a lot of work to do''

Aria:'' I've got a look of work to do too.'' They exchange a knowing glance.

Ella: ''Don't forget to make breakfast for Ezra tomorrow morning.''

Ezra uncomfortable: ''It's ok, I can make my own pancakes.''

Aria: '' No, I'll take care of you Mr. Fitz.''

Ella: ''That's my girl.'' She kisses me on the forehead.

Aria: ''Have fun and stay safe.''

Byron: ''Ezra, parties aren't allowed.''

Aria: ''Shut up Dad.''

They all run to the car without realizing that I will spend the night alone in my house with my boyfriend. This is the advantage when you are involved in a secret relationship. We look at each other, still in shock. We clear the table then we walk to the living room. He takes me from behind and kisses me softly in the neck he strokes my hair. I can feel his hot breath on my neck. It tickles. I turn back and kiss him passionately on the lips. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and it gently mingled with mine.

Ezra: ''I love you so much.''

Aria: '' I love you too Ezra and I'm ready for the best night of my life.''

**ARE YOU READY FOR A SEX SCENE YESS OR NO? THANKS TO REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Could this night last forever?

**OH GOD, I HAD TIME TO WRITE TODAY YEAH :) HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT ! It's weird to write something a little sensual haha**

**CHAPTER 5: **

Ezra took Aria hand as they go up the stairs. He's such a gentleman. Aria is so precious for him, she's his little pearl. They talk about how lucky they were to be alone, to spend the night in the same house. Sometimes karma is a bitch but right now, everything was perfect for them. For the first time, he could be with his one and only without worrying about others. This night was about Ezra and Aria. No parents, no drama, just love.

**Ezra POV**

I wanted this moment to be perfect. We never really talked about it. Since she's my former-student, I think we can take our relationship to the next level. The way we look at each other is so strong and passionate. The touch of my hands on her feels like lightning running through my veins. It's so powerful. We are now close to her room, our room for the night. She laughs softly and starts to kiss me tenderly. I kiss her back and put my arms around her neck.

''Are you sure you want to do this?''

Aria, hesitating: ''I'm so sorry, I'm on my period''

Ezra: ''Oh….''

She looks at him with a naughty look: ''I'm just kidding honey, I'm so ready for this''

She kisses me passionately and we go on her bed. She removes my shirt; I unbutton her dress and take it off. I hold her waist and I kiss her. We both stop for a second, admiring our bodies. I flatter her skin soft as porcelain with my fingertips. She moans. I pull our bodies closer; it is so intense and powerful that it gives me chills. I gently lick on her upper lip, then on her bottom lip and shove my tongue into her mouth.

She whispers: ''I love you''

''I love you Aria Montgomery''

As we all can feel this strong desire, I slowly get inside of her. Our bodies fit perfectly. It feels awesome.

**Aria POV**

Since I first saw him reading at the bar, I waited for this moment. It was so worth the wait. Ezra is everything I dreamed about. It makes me feel bad sometimes because I realized I've been a bitch to him. I wasn't enough mature to understand that everything he did was to protect me. Now I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I really need to treat him like a god.

''Ezra, this night made me realize how happy I am with you and how truly amazing you are. Please tell me you'll never leave me. I never want to lose you.''

He looks at me and smile.

''Aria, have all we've been through, this night prove me that love is stronger than everything in this world. We're fearless. I don't care about other people; I don't care if they think we're wrong, I don't care if they'll judge us. The only thing I care about is you. I just want to be with you, I want you to meet my family, my friends, I just want you to be a part of my life, my favorite part, forever. ''

They hug and kiss for the last time before Ezra stands up to go sleep into the guestroom. They can't take the risk of getting caught in the morning, especially not by Mike, neither her parents.

Aria: ''Please don't leave quite yet''

Ezra giggles '' Goodnight sweetheart'' he could not resist to kiss her forehead

Aria looks sad: ''Goodnight handsome''

I take my Ipod and I listen to _Happiness_by The Fray as I slowly fall asleep with the smell of Ezra impregnate sheets.

_Happiness is just outside my window, would it crash blowing 80-miles an hour? Or is happiness a little more knocking, On your door, and you just let it in_

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW! AND WHAT DO YOU WANT IN THE OTHER CHAPTERS? **


	6. 2B or 3B?

**HEY GUYS, I KNOW I'M SLOW. BUT TODAY I'M SICK SO I TOOK TIME TO WRITE CHAPTER 6 :) HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS IT'S COOL :)**

**Chapter 6 : 3B or 2B ?**

Aria POV

Four days as passed since we spent the night alone in my house. Unfortunately, Ezra's landlord called this morning and he's ready to move back in his apartment. I love living in the same roof as my boyfriend but with my parents and everything, it will be more save to hang out in his apartment than in my room when my parents are having coffee downstairs in the living room. Since my folks are the sweetest people on earth, they ask me to help Ezra's replacing his things in his apartment… with them. They'll finally see my favorite place, the place where I had the time of my life, THE apartment, _our_ apartment. I remembered the first time I went there. I felt comfortable, I felt like being myself, I felt free. With all the trouble that I've been into these past weeks, I feel like being with Ezra is the only thing that helps me survive. When I touch his face, we he kiss me…Oh and talk about his tongue…

Ella : ''Hum,hum… Aria?''

And the feeling of his hands on my waits, that's so sexy…

Ella: ''ARIA?''

Aria fully surprise: ''Oh, Mom, I'm sorry… I was….Err…In a dream''

Ella: ''Want to share what you were thinking with your favorite mother?''

Aria: ''Not really…. Ready to go?'''

Ella: '' Yeah, I was just waiting for you to come back to reality''

Aria: ''Where's dad?''

Ella: '' He's not coming; he had some extra work to do. With the flood and everything some student didn't give their essay on time.''

Aria: '' Good… so only you and me?''

Ella: '' With Ezra…''

Aria: ''Of course mom, so do you want me to drive?''

Ella: ''Sure, I'll give you the directions.''

Oh. I totally forgot to practice my acting skills. It's my first visit to Ezra's apartment. Should I say something like _That's a nice apartment _or just be quiet and let Ella speaks.

Ella: ''So , let's play a game. Guess what his apartment looks like…I feel like it will be a little apartment, very smooth, very zen… Your turn!''

Aria: ''Whatever Mom, we'll see, just give me the directions.''

Ella: ''Ok… Turn left on Swift Street, then right on Rosewood boulevard and it's the second building on the left I think… let me see the address.''

Aria: ''Yeah, it's there… I think.''

We got out of my car, and arrived in the hallway of Ezra's apartment.

Ella: ''I'm not sure right now… I forgot what Ezra told me… is it 2B or 3B?''

Aria: ''Let's try 3B first!''

Ella: '' I don't know, I think he said 2B.''

Aria: ''Please, mom, follow my intuition.''

Ella: ''If it's 2B, you do the dishes tonight.''

Aria: ''Deal.''

I knock at the door, and believe me, God appeared. He was wearing a cute blue stripe shirt with jeans. His casual look that makes me melt. I also have this picture of him, without clothes in my mind. He looks so hot. I hope Ella doesn't read minds though. Never underestimate my mother. Haha.

Ezra: ''Hey, I'm glad you came. Thank you very much, again, for everything.''

Ella: ''No problem, I'm glad we can help. We weren't sure if it was 2B or 3B though. But Aria persisted like she always do and she was right haha. Looks like I'm going to do the dishes tonight.''

Aria: ''I'm always right mom. Sure you do know it now.''

Ezra giggles: '' Please come in ladies.''

Be surprise…be surprise… be surprise

Aria acting surprise: ''Wow, that's a nice apartment''

Ezra with his boyish smile: ''Thank you Aria, you're the only student who got the chance to be in my apartment, you're lucky.''

Aria smiles at him: ''Sure I am''

Ella: ''That's very nice!''

Ezra: ''Thanks Ella, so I already started, Ella you can place those books in this library and maybe Aria you can help me with this box.''

Aria & Ella at the same time: ''Sure''

Aria and Ezra had a box and Ella was unpacking another.

Fifteen minutes later -

Ella: ''I'm sorry but you two seem to have a lot of fun. Do you guys mind if I put my headphones and some music?''

Aria: ''It's fine''

-Aria and Ezra while Ella is having a blast with Michael Buble.-

We finally succeeded to open the second box and I saw something very familiar.

Aria: ''OMG, you kept this!''

Ezra licking his lips: ''Yep, did I tell you that I thought you were very talented?''

Aria looking in the box: ''OMG you kept all my essays! I can't believe it''

Ezra: ''Every time I see those, It reminds me of how lucky am I to be with such an incredible, intelligent and mature young woman.''

I looked at my mom to see if see was able to listen but she was too busy singing and dancing to _Haven't met you yet_

Aria: ''That's cute honey, but why do you had to keep a loose leaf with my name on it and this horrible task that I had to do with Drew Farrence?''

Ezra embarrassed: ''whatever, just give me the papers. ''

I laugh at how pathetic it was but a part of me thinks that it's very attractive and sweet. How I love my baby! A couple of hours past and Ezra's apartment was back to the way it was before the flooding. The typewriter was back, the books were back and his bed was back. Ella and I were ready to go back home. Ella was the first one to leave his apartment. Before I crossed the door, my lovely whispered in my ears.

Ezra: ''I'll call you tonight, I have a surprise for you.''

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT. ! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO DO CHAPTER 7! SHOULD IT BE A ROMANTIC, CRAZY SURPRISE?**


	7. Did you fall for a shooting star?

**This is the last Chapter. I know it's been SOOOOOOOOOOO long but I didn't have time with school. Happy New Year. Please Review :):):):) Enjoy**

**Gabiiiii c'est pour toi 3**

**Chapter 7: Did you fall for a shooting star?**

Aria came at 3B at around 8PM. Not knowing what the surprise was, she knocked at the door.

Aria: ''Hey'' she smiles at him

Ezra: ''Hey, Hun'' he responds

Aria starts to giggles: ''Nice V-Neck''

Ezra looks at her girlfriend with a demon sarcastic look: '' Shut up '' as he kissed her softly

Aria: ''It's different than your sexy teacher's look right! Love it''

Ezra looks at Aria passionately: ''Ready to go?''

Aria : ''Go where?''

Ezra: ''Ha, that's the exciting part, follow me, don't say a word unless I say you can''

Aria: ''Ok handsome''

Ezra: ''Aria…''

Aria: ''Oups!''

She follows him and they get into his Toyota. It is a perfect night in Rosewood, not too hot or too cold, the first stars of the night appear in the clear sky as they drive far from Rosewood.

Ezra: ''Did you tell your parents that you were coming late?''

Aria: ''I told them I was at Spencer's and tomorrow they are going to some book events in Philadelphia and they booked a hotel. That's a part of reconnecting again…''

Ezra: ''Haha! Perfect! All the time is ours.''

Aria: ''So I'm coming late, interesting!'' she puts her hand on his thigh

Aria: ''Are we there soon?''

Ezra: ''Nice try, Aria''

Ezra turns left to a wooded path.

Ezra: ''We're close''

They arrive at the end of the path, at the end of this road where there is a cute little wooden cabin decorated with full of lights. Ezra stops the car and looks at Aria and smile.

Ezra: ''I know, this may be a little cheesy with all the lights and everything but it's was the last cabin available and affordable and I wanted to spend some time with you in a bigger place than my little apartment, be in the nature, alone, in peace! Please don't laugh ok?''

She kisses him passionately; she slips her tiny finger on his cheek, and whispers in his ear…

''I love it, and there's not a word to describe how much I love you right now.''

Ezra: ''Great because I love you too, little piggy''

Aria: ''What the hell? Hahahah''

Ezra with his little boyish smile: ''Sorry hahahahah, let's got inside.''

He opens her car door and they walk, hands intertwined, through the cabin.

Aria: ''Wow, look at those scary figurine, aren't those cute?''

Ezra: ''I said, it was the last cabin…...''

Aria: ''I'm kidding it's perfect'' She smiles and him and gives him quick kiss

Ezra: ''So, I figure we'll spend the night here so I bought you a little gift.''

Aria: ''What! What is this?''

She opens the box. ..

Aria: ''Oh my god, Ezra…an I LOVE TEACHERS PAJAMAS!''

Ezra: ''Freshly made''

Aria: ''Who did that?''

Ezra:'' There's a new t-shirt shop downtown. I passed by and I thought I could give you a little gift.''

Aria: ''You're hilarious, but who said I needed a pajama tonight?''

Ezra: ''It's ok if you want to be naked outside watching the stars.''

Aria: ''I think I'll wear the pyj.''

There was a little grass hill near the cabin. They could see the perfect clear sky filled with stars. It was completely calm, serene. It was perfect, they would never forget. Aria and Ezra lie down on a blanket, watching the Perseids.

Ezra: ''Those are Wolf-Rayet stars. They experience sudden increases in luminosity because of flares or mass ejection events''

Aria: ''An English teacher and a Scientist. Wow, I'm lucky''

Ezra: '' I had this pass in high school when I wanted to be an astrologer and my mom bought me a telescope. I still have it though.''

Aria: ''I would pay a huge amount of cash to see you in high school.''

Ezra: ''Oh, I don't think you want to. I was the artistic jock. I play lacrosse and soccer and I was in the poetry and the book club. I spent a lot of time at the library. Then in college, when I met Hardy, I was a party boy. I couldn't say no to a scotch even if it was with my coffee. Ah good times. ''

Aria: ''Look Ezra, Make a wish!''

They close their eyes for a second look at each other and they share a soul kiss. Aria was so comfortable with Ezra's arm around her. For the first time in weeks she feels safe.

Ezra: ''Are you cold? Do you want to go inside?''

Aria: ''A little, but can we just stay here a couple more minutes?''

Ezra: ''Sure'' He kisses her forehead.

Ezra hugs Aria stronger. She could feel the heat of his body on her.

Aria: ''Can you believe that after all this mess, we are here, right now?''

Ezra: ''We survived''

Ezra: ''I know we have to tell your parents someday. But tonight, it's all about us and this is one of the best night of my life.''

Aria: ''After everything we've been through, we always ended up together and it feels good.''

Ezra: ''That's love.''

Aria: ''its love.''

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?__  
><em>_One without a permanent scar__  
><em>_And then you missed me__  
><em>_While you were looking for yourself out there?_

**THE END. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS. TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO DO ANOTHER FANFIC. Thanks xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Justine Benard**


End file.
